Heretofore it has been known to those skilled in the art that electronic calculators can be used to generate random numbers. Several methods are available and can be programmed into the read-only memory of calculators as separate routines. These routines can be called by other routines or by the user through dedicated keys.
All the methods used to generate random numbers with calculators rely on input parameters which define the bounds of the generated number, the seed of the psuedo random sequence and the quality of the pseudo randomness of the generated number. Various criteria are used to determine these input parameters including the length of the psuedo random cycle desired, the speed of the calculations and the trueness of the randomness of the numbers. Most of these parameters are previously determined and are written into the routines. Generally, the seed is selected just prior to execution of the routine to enhance the randomness of the psuedo random calculation.
Random number generating routines have been used in electronic games and other applications. Such electronic games have included jackpot machines, card games and the like and they use the routines to produce random card hands, wheel readouts and such.
To date, no one has produced a calculator which enables a user to utilize a random number generator to select numbers for lotteries by simple key strokes. Instead, lottery ticket purchases have had to rely on their own inventiveness and storage of dates, ages and so forth to produce their number combination.